This is the Night
by RdheadGirl
Summary: AU since Hairography.. A sequel, so to speak, of my story "You Were There." Finn is ready to take things further with his boyfriend Kurt. Rated M for sexual activity. SLASH Finn/Kurt FURNN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the sequel you've all been waiting for! If you didn't read the first installment, you may want to just to be safe. **

**This is a 2 part deal, so later today (by tomorrow at the latest) I will post the final part. Enjoy and give me any feedback you have! :)**

* * *

Ever since that day in the bathroom over two months ago, it was sufficient to say that Glee was more awkward than ever. Everyone was more split up than usual.

Finn refused to have anything to do with Quinn or Puck; he was still mad and hurt at how they had lied to him. He had been looking forward to being a father. After reading up on some parenting books in the library he was more aware of what to expect, but all that was thrown down the drain when he learned the truth. Why would she push him to get a job, get money to money to pay bills, for a baby who wasn't even his? He didn't know her as well as he once thought.

Both teens tried apologizing to him every day for the first week or so, but Finn wasn't going to listen to their bullshit. He's a forgiving person, but in this case he just couldn't do it. The way he sees it, if they were as sorry as they kept telling him, then they wouldn't have done anything in the first place.

To add to the awkwardness, Mr. Schue would always act strange. Finn noticed every time he'd need to talk to him alone, his teacher would turn red or stutter, then make up some excuse to leave quickly. The same thing would happen with Kurt. Finn didn't get it; he and Mr. Schue could talk about anything, so why was he being weird after the baby drama?

Since he wasn't speaking to Quinn or Puck, Finn didn't really have anyone to be around in class, except Rachel. The Cheerios all stuck to Quinn's side, along with Puck. Then there was Mike and Matt. They would sit with Finn on some days, and then switch over to Puck, even though they knew what he had done.

Sure, Rachel was nice and comforting, but he stopped being so attracted to her after he was with Kurt. She'd ask him out sometimes after school and he'd lie saying he had to work (which she just so happened to help him get before he found out the news). He only worked three days a week, but she'd never know that.

Kurt would sit with Finn and talk to him. They just didn't make it an everyday thing though, because Finn was afraid everyone would get suspicious of the two. He wasn't exactly ready to come out to anyone just yet. Kurt completely understood where he was coming from, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt him a little bit. He wanted to sit close to Finn or freely old his hand out in the halls without worrying, but he refrained to respect Finn's wishes.

* * *

Today, things really changed. Finn was on his way to Glee with Rachel when he noticed a crowd up ahead in front of the room. His heart jumped in his throat when he heard a small scream; Kurt's scream. Rachel noticed the scene as well. Grabbing Finn's hand, they ran down the hall.

Finn noticed right away two bigger guys from the football team blocking the door to the classroom. Mercedes, Artie, and Tina were on the other side trying with all their might to open it. It was useless against the two guys. Finn then turned his head to see someone with a Mohawk punch Kurt, **his** Kurt, in his beautiful face.

"You better not come near Quinn again! Keep you nose out of other people's business you stupid queer!" Puck yelled, punching Kurt in the gut this time. He hunched over in pain, screaming. Finn pushed through the crowd of students.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Finn tugged Puck off of Kurt.

"Teaching gayboy here a lesson he deserves. Why the fuck do you care?"

Finn lost it; he punched Puck hard in the mouth and tackled him onto the floor.

"You better back off of my boyfriend!"

Everyone went silent, even the three friends blocked in the room. Rachel's eyes grew wide, as well as Kurt's, before she ran over to help make sure Kurt was okay.

"I knew it! You fucking faggot!" Those were the last words Puck got to speak. Finn was throwing more punches at his face, hearing a small crunch at what he assumed is Puck's nose. Puck fought back, successfully getting in a few hits, but not enough to make Finn stop.

Finn was pulled off of him quickly, meeting the eyes of Mr. Schuester. "What's going on?" He demanded.

Finn ignored him and went to check on Kurt, cradling him into his arms and kissing his forehead. Will saw the small boy lying there, then a bloody Puck and put two and two together. "Well, anyone care to explain this?"

Rachel spoke up, of course. "Mr. Schue, first let me just say that what's happened is absolutely appalling, and Finn had every right to fight Noah. Kurt was telling me that he confronted Quinn yesterday about all the baby issues. She must have told Noah, who had obviously decided to physically abuse Kurt. They blocked the door so anyone inside couldn't get out. Then Finn and I saw what was happening. He stepped in to defend -"

She finally paused, to take a deep breath, her voice changing at these next two words. "…his boyfriend. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we hope there will be severe punishment for Noah's actions."

"Thank you Rachel. You all," he pointed his finger at Puck and the two guys, "come with me now. Finn, take Kurt straight to the nurse and then meet me back here in class. We'll have a talk afterwards in my office." Finn nodded, obeying Mr. Schue's orders.

* * *

"Thank you so much for sticking up for me back there Finn. Guess fighting is not one of my strong points." Kurt joked.

Finn chuckled, "Your welcome. I'm not gunna stand by and watch my boyfriend get hurt."

"So you're okay with being public now? I figured you said it all in the spur of the moment."

"Yeah. Honestly, I could give a shit what other's think anymore. It feels great to acknowledge that you're mine now." He looked down at Kurt smiling.

He was banged up a little in the fight. He had a bloody nose, swelled lip, and what looks like a soon-to-be black eye. Despite that, Finn still thought he was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid his eyes on.

Kurt may have been in pain, but it couldn't overpower how excited he was now. No more hiding! He could finally show his affection for Finn, starting now. He gave him a short kiss and continued walking.

"Hey Kurt."

"Yeah?"

Finn leaned over, whispering, "I've been thinking a lot here lately… and I feel ready to take things to the next level."

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, eyes growing big once again. In the past few months they have done some things… but sex was never a discussion, until now.

"We don't have to. Umm, it was just a thought. I understand if you don't want to… forget I said anything."

"God no! I **want** to Finn. You don't know how much I've wanted this."

"How about tonight? My mom's out of town for a work conference."

"That's perfect."

Kurt had a million butterflies in his stomach at that moment. As Finn went back to class, Kurt lounged around in the nurse's office humming to himself the song, "This is the Night" (sung by Clay Aiken). Tonight was going to be the best night of his life!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is what we've all been waiting for! FURNN sex! It's my first time actually writing male on male, so I hope I was able to describe it well enough. **

**Also, I want to say a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It really means a lot, and I'm just ecstatic you all enjoy the story… hope this satisfies you all ;D**

* * *

After his talk with Kurt, Finn felt the day going by agonizingly slow. He had walked into Glee, where he was instantly hugged by Mercedes, who thanked for helping Kurt. She also warned him about not breaking Kurt's heart, or else she'd have to do some fighting of her own. Mercedes was a fierce girl when she wanted to be, and that kind of freaked him out.

Surprisingly, Rachel even gave him a hug. That was the last person he expected anything out of. She acted cool about it, but Finn could tell it bothered her. She had came in second with him once again, so why would she not be so upset? She wished them both luck, and all the happiness that her own two fathers have.

Then there were the Cheerios and Mike and Matt. They all gave him disgusted looks when he sat down, then didn't take another glance at him. Finn figured that much out of them; He was just cheerful to know everyone else could accept his new sexuality and relationship with Kurt. He now knew for sure who his real friends are.

Talking to Mr. Schue, Finn learned he had to serve a detention. Principal Higgins said he couldn't get off the hook empty handed, even if he had fought in defense for somebody. He didn't care though; his punishment was light compared to the others. Those bastards had five days of suspension, and were on a thin line with football. If they got in anymore trouble the rest of the season, they were off the team.

He must have been thinking too much, because he didn't even realize how he had gotten to Kurt's house already to go out on their date. Nervous, he took a few breaths and looked himself over in the rear view mirror before he was knocking on the front door.

Kurt answered after a few seconds, greeting his boyfriend with a small peck on the lips. Finn started checking out Kurt, who looked pretty handsome he must say. He had on a nice baby blue button up shirt, with a simple pair of black slacks. He also noticed the swelling on his lip had gone down, but his black eye had already bruised pretty well.

"You look amazing Kurt!" he complimented.

"Thanks, as do you. You know how much I love that sweater on you." That's why Finn wore it; it was his favorite blue and green striped sweater, along with a nice pair of dark blue jeans.

Burt Hummel came up behind Kurt. "Dad this is Finn Hudson, my boyfriend. Finn, this is my dad, Burt."

Burt took Finn's hand in a firm handshake. "Thank you for what you did for Kurt today," he said, true sincerity in his eyes.

"It was no problem sir. I won't be letting anyone hurt Kurt anymore."

"That's good to hear… So I'm new at this… What are your plans for the night?"

Finn looked over at the smaller boy, biting his bottom lip. "We planned on going out to dinner and then watching some movies over at Finn's," Kurt replied.

Burt shifted his eyes, looking a bit unsure, but said, "Alright then. You guys better be careful. Don't want anymore fights going on tonight."

"Okay, bye dad!" Kurt called, dragging Finn away by his hand.

"Bye sir, nice meeting you!" Finn yelled.

* * *

Dinner had gone better than the boys expected. They saw some people from school, who stared a lot, which they brushed it off. The best reactions were from girls though. Some of them would sigh, looking at the couple dreamingly, or frown and start whispering. The bolder ones would throw some flirty looks and wink over their way, causing a giggling fit from Kurt.

Now they were back cuddled up at Finn's, with him lying on Kurt's chest. Kurt was running his hands through the jock's hair as they watched the television. The movie credits came on after a bit, and tension filled the air.

"So…" Finn stated, sitting up. "What should we do? I'm really nervous and –" Kurt shut him up by kissing him. He grabbed Finn by the back of the neck, bringing him in closer. Finn was getting more comfortable as Kurt stuck his tongue in his mouth, both battling each other for dominance.

Finn broke the kiss and made his way to Kurt's neck, biting and licking around his adam's apple, only because he knows it drives Kurt wild. The smaller boy started breathing a bit raggedly as he ran his hands under Finn's shirt. He loved the feeling of Finn's soft, smooth skin, and his abs (all thanks to football training).

Finn stopped to take off his shirt, discarding Kurt's too. Kurt took the opportunity and pushed his boyfriend onto his back. He trailed open kisses all along his chest and down his stomach, avoiding where Finn was wishing his mouth was. He flicked his tongue across a nipple, making Finn arch up his back. Then he bit it, eliciting a sharp cry from the jock. He suckled on it and kept repeating those same actions on each nipple, leaving Finn a whimpering mess. Finn grabbed Kurt and managed to flip the positions. He smirked down at Kurt, who could only pout in response.

"You're so cute when you pout," Finn commented, tracing his fingers along Kurt's stomach.

"Stop teasing me!" Kurt gasped. Finn was running them under his pants now.

Finn unbuttoned his pants and Kurt kicked them off over on the floor. He stared at the bulge in Kurt's boxer briefs, and then looked into Kurt's eyes. He was panting, anticipating what he knew was coming next. Finn's mouth was right in front of his hard member, breathing hard on purpose. Kurt was writhing above him at the feel of his hot breath. "Finn, **please**!" he pleaded.

He couldn't say no to that, so he quickly shed the rest of what little clothes Kurt had, and went back between Kurt's legs. He ran his tongue along the tip, tasting some pre-cum. Kurt shuddered. Finn took as much of Kurt's length as possible into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around the base, gently massaging his balls in the process.

Kurt's head flew back on the pillow, his mouth forming the shape of an 'o.' He raised back up and looked down at Finn. Kurt concluded that watching Finn suck his dick is definitely the hottest thing he's ever saw. Finn was bobbing his head, setting the pace in which he knew Kurt loved, and Kurt couldn't help but thrust into his mouth. He started muttering incoherent words, so Finn knew he must be close. He had to stop, which caused Kurt to whine.

"H-how are we going to do t-this?" Finn was so nervous he was stuttering now.

"Well, what would you be most comfortable with?" Kurt already knew, but asked anyway.

"I want to be on top if that's okay."

"Anything for you babe," Kurt ran his hands through Finn's hair. "Do you have protection?"

Finn walked over to his dresser, pulling out a condom and a tube of lube that he threw on his bed. A few weeks ago he googled information when the thought first ran through his mind. He wanted to find out everything he could – some pictures he could have gone without seeing… but other than that he felt like he knew what he was doing.

He slipped off his boxers and climbed back in bed. Kurt knew he was nervous. Feeling the same way, he kissed Finn because that always seems to loosen him up. After a brief few minutes, Kurt grabbed for the condom. He opened it and slid it on to Finn's dick as the other boy just watched. Kurt laid down, bringing Finn on top of him.

Finn grabbed the lube, squirting some into his hand. He coaxed his fingers as best as he could, and he gradually found his way down to Kurt's entrance. He leaned over to give Kurt a gentle kiss as he eased his first finger in. Kurt broke it gasping in a pain. He tensed up very quickly, the intrusion feeling very weird.

"Should I stop?" Finn asked worriedly.

Kurt shook his head in protest. "No, try moving it. Maybe that'll help."

So Finn slowly moved his finger out, then back in. After the first few times, he saw Kurt's face go from discomfort into pleasure. Finn decided to add a second one. Kurt moaned Finn's name, clutching the sheets beneath him.

Soon, he added a third, speeding up his pace. Finn remembered what he read and he spread his fingers apart to help stretch out Kurt. The small boy was making sounds Finn never heard before, then he finally spoke.

"I'm ready. God I need you inside of me **now**!" That took a lot of self control and thoughts of the mailman for Finn not to come right then and there. He was getting better at his "issue" but he's not quite mastered it yet.

He rubbed some more lube onto his cock, wanting to make it as easy as possible for Kurt, then guided himself to his entrance. He got about halfway in when he saw Kurt's face scrunch up. He almost pulled out, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" showing full concern in his voice.

"It just hurts, give me a minute," he choked out.

Finn stroked his face tenderly, leaning down for a long, passionate kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's back when he knew he was ready. "Okay, move."

He pushed the rest of the way in, letting out a long, throaty groan in the process. There were no words to describe how good it felt right now to be inside of Kurt. His eyes were closed and all he heard was Kurt's rapid breathing.

"Mmm, you feel so good, so tight!" Finn moaned.

"And your cock feels amazing. But if you don't move right now I will seriously murder you Finn Hudson!!"

_Holy hell Kurt's so demanding when he's horny! I think I like that a little too much…_

He plunged into Kurt hard; he had never known for Kurt to be a screamer until now. He set a comfortable pace and continued thrusting.

"Faster Finn!" he commanded. Finn willingly obeyed, muttering his own obscenities. He held onto Kurt's small hips, squeezing hard, but Kurt couldn't think of how it'd bruise right now. He was in pure bliss, scratching at Finn's back. Finn grabbed one of Kurt's legs and wrapped it around his hips. Kurt moved his other to the opposite hip and hooked his legs together. This allowed Finn to move deeper, hitting a new spot in Kurt that made him practically lose all his senses.

"Oh yeah, right there!! I'm so close," he whimpered, now touching himself.

Finn swatted his hand away and replaced it with his own, going the same tempo as his thrusts. Kurt had to hold on tighter to Finn, now hugging him. Finn gave one last thrust, pushing with a strong force that made Kurt shout out his name, coming right into his hand and Finn's stomach. He was clenching himself around Finn, driving him over the edge. He fell onto Kurt out of breath.

Several minutes passed by before both boys could regain enough energy to clean up Finn and cover up in the blankets.

"That was the most amazing thing I've experienced in all my life," Kurt blurted out.

"Yeah, I never knew you would be such a horndog in bed." Kurt punched him in the arm and they both started laughing.

Finn got in serious mode again, looking into those beautiful green eyes. He felt he needed to say what was really on his mind, so he did. "Kurt, I love you."

Tears were forming in Kurt's eyes as he responded with "I love you too!" and a kiss. He cuddled up into Finn's arms, and started singing the song on his mind all day.

"_Hold me close, to you heart. _

_I would go with you to the ends of the earth and we'll fly. _

_I've been waiting forever for this; this is the night_."

"That sounds just about right." Finn kissed the top of his head.

Kurt smiled. Finn Hudson was his, and no one could ever change that.


	3. NOTE

**Sorry, this is not a new chapter! The story is actually done, as I never planned on taking it further. This is just a note I wanted to make.**

I've had a few people point it out to me, and I feel completely dumb for not realizing it before… but it's the use of a condom. I do know that they both hare virgins and clean. I guess I was over-looking too much into being safe for the first time. Also didn't help that it was my first male/male either, lol, but I can only learn from my mistakes!

I'm sorry if that bothered more than the few who mentioned it; I know it must be a peeve. I just wanted to say thank you though for pointing it out, and not being downright awful about it saying I'm fucking stupid or whatever LOL.

That's all for my little rant. Huge thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed!!


End file.
